Jojo's FanFic: My Vengeance
by Demonica28451
Summary: After watching Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and being absolutely in love with the Stardust Crusaders, I found myself inventing a character with a Stand, who could fight along side of Jotaro and the others.


I knew what goals where. With a stand of my own, I had trained constantly for years, planning my revenge. It has been 6 years now since the incident, but it was before then, that I knew that something was different about me. I had this being that was in my shadow, giving me the insane ability to heal others and myself. I first discovered this when I was about 8 years old. My little brother and I would play on the playground all the time while mom was working. My father would have his nose in a book, causally looking to my brother and I and waving or smiling. My brother, wanting to grow bigger and stronger like the other kids, began climbing up one of the nearby trees. I told him to be careful and watched on, hopeful that he could triumph. This was sadly cut short however, because it was then that he took a nasty fall. He cried out in pain and I rushed to him, my father noticing and coming over as well. Little tears welled up in my eyes for my brother, who was only 5 years old at the time. He held his arm and had bleeding cuts on his leg and arm, looking to me pitifully. I took his hand and looked back at father, who had a worried expression. He knelt onto the ground next to my brother and I and suddenly I began to feel pain. My brother and father's eyes were wide open, observing a mysterious sight. I looked down at my own leg and arm, seeing the scratches and bruises on myself, while my brother suddenly was completely fine. All 3 of us stared in silence at my injuries and just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished. I looked at my brother, who looked at himself and then me. He smiled brightly.

"Was that magic?"

I looked to my father, who's mouth was gaped open. I looked back at my brother, his eyes of wonder, and couldn't help but to laughed.

"I guess so."

After that encounter, there were other times where my father, mother and brother hurt themselves and I was able to show them my ability. My mother hated it the most, hated seeing that I could somehow take someone else's injuries upon my self, just to heal. The only other weird thing that happened, was when I began seeing this spectre of some sort. She looked almost like a young princess, my same age, but no one else seemed to see her. I began noticing her when I was healing others and soon, another power came into view. Almost like the force of gravity itself, I was able to defleft a ball that was thrown at me by my brother. It was an accident, for he didn't mean for the ball to bounce that close to me, but to our surprise, I quickly found out that I could in fact lift, push and pull objects around me. Even if I wasn't looking at it, if I knew it was there, I could move it. Being the kids that we were, I would often move things to freak out my parents, telling them that we saw ghosts. They fell for it a few times but eventually learned to ignore my strange ability. My parents got used to it, but warned me about hiding it from others. I wish that I had listened to them, because to this day, I blame myself for what happened.

We spent a lot of time outside, playing by our home and on the street and my brother would help me practice pushing and pulling objects, almost like telekinesis. What he didn't see however, was the young princess spectre that did these things for me. Because of this, I made it a habit to move my hands while manuvering objects, even though I didn't have to. Making my brother laugh, was the cutest thing I ever saw and I will never forget that innocent laugh, followed by the scream. It was late one night and raining heavily. Our parents left us home alone, with me being 11 and my brother being 8, they thought that it would be fine for us to be alone while they went shopping. My brother and I sat in the living room, playing with some dolls that I had. I was using my power to make them move and my brother couldn't get enough of it.

"You're like a wizard! And you're telling me that this is done by some other person? Like a ghost? I don't buy it."

I just shrugged. I had tried to convince him over and over, but he wouldn't believe it. I mean I probably wouldn't either, because of how crazy this was already. I dropped the toys then however, because I began having a dizzy spell. I have found out the hard way that using my pushing power too much, caused me to become dizzy and have a nosebleed.

"Sorry Shoto. I have to stop now."

My brother looked at the dolls and me, passing me a tissue. I took it and plugged my nose, smiling at him and looking out the window. The rain was so heavy that you could barely see past it and at that moment I got chills down my spine. I blinked a few times and suddenly the sight I saw was gone. My brother looked towards the window and blinked as well, looking at me confused.

"What did you see?"

I shook my head and stood up.

"I don't know. It sounds stupid but it looked like a really tall person."

My brother stood up and puffed out his chest. He always loved playing as the protective warrior for his sister.

"No need to fear... I will protect you!"

My brother skipped out of the living room and down the hallway, I could hear his socks gliding across the wood floor. I couldn't help but to laugh, because last time he did that, he smacked into the door from sliding too fast. I began walking to the hallway, expecting the crash, when I heard a whimper instead. I froze in my tracks just barely about to peek around the door frame.

"Shoto?"

I looked around the frame and my blood ran cold. I saw my brother standing in front of someone, who was just in the doorway. This man was so tall, his head almost touched the ceiling. With a flash of lightning outside, I could see him clearly for a second. I could see his blond hair, glowing eyes and the look he had made me want to vomit. Something about this guy, I could tell was bad news. Shoto took a step back and this man was looking down at him. Shoto turned to look at me, and it would be the last living image of him burned into my memory.

"Kira...?"

At that moment, this monster of a man took one swipe on my brother and ripped him completely in half. Blood shot out every where and I was completely frozen. My mental state went haywire and I couldn't even scream. Then this monster began licking the blood off of his fingers and laid his eyes on me.

"Show me your stand. I want to know its power."

This dark booming voice make my body shake beyond reason, the red of Shoto's blood still in my sights. What was left of him is where I eyes went, before I screamed loud enough for all of Japan to hear. Before I could scream for a full 5 seconds, this monster of a man rushed in front of me, placing his bloody hand over my mouth to stop my screaming. Tears running down my face, he looked me dead in the eyes, observing my soul almost. He took his hand away and stood up straight, looking down at me. Even though I was afraid out of my wits, I immediately ran around the man to what was left of Shoto. I dropped to my knees and held his upper half. I screamed and cried into his soft black hair, trying desperately to heal him. I don't know how long I sat there, but I guess what the monster came for he had gotten, for when I looked behind me in the hallway, he was gone. My parents coming home and hearing my mother screaming, is something that I still have nightmares about to this day.

6 years later, I stand as a 17 year old, attending high school. Other than the darkness of my past, I managed to live on as normally as one could, forever looking for the monster that now had a name, thanks to a visit from my father's old friend. This man came soon after Shoto's death, to give his apologies. I knew I would be in trouble for this, but I ended up listening in on a conversation of theirs, where this man mentioned his task in life, his life story and the monster that he was searching for, almost guaranteeing that he knew this beast. This beast's name, was Dio. After hearing this conversation, this man went to leave, but I followed him outside to speak to him in private. I was 12 at this time.

"Blonde hair and tall right? The eyes of a blood thirsty demon."

The man stopped in his tracks, right next to his car. He smiled at me, his glowing, warm greens eyes offering comfort.

"Hey Kira. I have to go now but I promise I will visit you guys again soon. I'll even bring some presents next time."

He turned to leave and I called him by name.

"Joseph Joestar! Is this Dio the person you spoke of? The one that killed Shoto? I saw him myself!"

This time the older man turned with a shocked look.

"You saw him? Your father said that you didn't see anything."

"He was lying. He didn't want me telling the story again. He says it gives me nightmares but I have them either way."

Joseph put down his bag and approached me, stopping in front of me and had a serious expression.

"Describe what he looked like."

I told him as much as I could about this monster's appearance and let it slip about the fact that I could heal things. This ended up being a long discussion, where Joseph told me all about Stands, showing me his own power and revealing that he was searching for this Dio and why, all about his family history. I took in all of the information and told him that I wanted to help.

"You can't. Your stand has incredible abilities, but you are too young for this. You need to leave this burden to those that are older. I'm sorry."

Joseph turned around to get to his car, but before he sat down, I yelled out this message.

"Fine! I will train as hard as I can until I am older, but I promise you this! I will get revenge! and I will kill this Dio myself one day! I swear it Mr. Joestar!"

He looked back at me, who was crying again and out of breath and motioned for me to come to him. I walked over, where I was greeted with a hug.

"When the time comes, I'm sure you can help."

5 years past and with me graduating early from high school with high marks, I found myself at home, picking up the phone. I had brushed my black hair back into a pony tail and dialed the familiar number. Little did I know the changes that my life was about to take, getting involved in the hunt for Dio Brando, and the revenge of the Joestar lineage.


End file.
